


special delivery

by gonnapop



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hux is a real asshole tbh, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, birth kink, erotic birth, gross and weird but kind of soft??, the bottomless pit of my depravity, why would anyone write something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnapop/pseuds/gonnapop
Summary: Hux had not intended to be present for this messy process. Rather, he'd imagined returning after his shift and being handed a clean, swaddled baby. But there was nothing for it now.He rolled up his sleeves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme fill. original prompt [here](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=11750405#cmt11750405).
> 
> because I'm not a big fan of assbabies or totally inexplicable biology, I elected to write Kylo as a dfab trans man in this story. specifically, I use words such as "cunt," "pussy" and "clit" to describe Kylo's genitals. I understand that this may not work for all readers.
> 
> this story is definitely not going to be everyone's cup of tea, and I want to minimize the chances of someone being inadvertently triggered or squicked while reading. please mind the tags, consider how they might interact with your own triggers/sensitivies, and read safely.

As General Hux keyed in the passcode to enter his quarters, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves. All through his shift, each time he thought of what was happening in these rooms, he’d had to fight down an unprofessional and altogether unbecoming feeling of excitement. A lesser man might give in to his emotions in a time like this, but Hux had every intention of remaining calm and composed.

Early this morning, a medidroid confirmed that Kylo had gone into labor—a few days before his projected due date, but that was not cause for concern. (Kylo, of course, had smugly reminded Hux that he didn’t need any droid to tell him that the baby was coming; apparently, the Force accomplished much the same thing. Hux had tried not to roll his eyes too obviously.)

At that point, Hux did not see the point of staying in bed for the remainder of his rest cycle; he knew he wouldn’t get any more sleep, not when he knew his child would soon arrive. Instead, he rose, showered, dressed, ate a spare breakfast, and then went to work two hours earlier than scheduled, leaving Kylo to labor in private.

Hux crossed his empty quarters to the bedroom, where he heard a low groan through the closed door. A moment later, as the door hissed open to admit him, he was greeted with the sight of Kylo on their bed, facing away: his broad white back, the slope of a shoulder. Kylo was naked, sprawled on his side atop the waterproof sheet protector Hux had procured some weeks ago.

Stepping into the dim room, Hux paused, watching Kylo. The bassinet near the bed was conspicuously empty.

“You haven’t had it yet?” he asked, his mouth curling into an annoyed frown. He’d been gone for twelve hours; Kylo had ample time to give birth. By his count, Kylo had been in labor for about sixteen hours total. “Surely it should’ve come by now.”

“The baby will come when he’s ready,” Kylo said, defiantly. He pushed himself up enough to glare at Hux over his shoulder. “This is perfectly normal.”

“Where is the droid?” Hux asked, as he removed his uniform jacket and folded it over the back of a chair. Sloppy, but it would do for now. “It ought to be monitoring you.”

“I sent it away.”

“You what?” Hux’s mouth dropped open. “Of all the fool things—”

“I don’t need it. I’ve told you, this is a natural process. My body knows what to do—” Kylo broke off, his face going tight, presumably as a contraction twisted through him.

Looking at him now, Hux thought of how they’d gotten to this point. The baby was unplanned. Both Hux and Kylo had foolishly assumed that Kylo was infertile, due to years of hormone therapy, and had been careless about contraceptives. 

When Kylo discovered that he was pregnant, some thirty-five weeks ago, Hux’s first thought was that it ought to be terminated as soon as possible. They were teetering on the brink of war; now was not the time for Kylo to be sidelined by a pregnancy, nor for Hux to be saddled with a drooling infant. Snoke would surely agree with Hux’s assessment that keeping the child was a poor strategic move.

But the Supreme Leader did no such thing. He actually seemed pleased by the news, in a way that unsettled Hux, like the old alien knew something that he didn’t. Kylo, meanwhile, practically glowed under Snoke’s praise. He had been cautiously excited about the baby before; now that he had his master’s blessing, he was thrilled.

Hux wasn’t. At least, not at first. He couldn’t see the impending child as anything but an inconvenience. But slowly, over the course of several months, he had come around to the idea. Hux had never planned to have children, but there was something to be said for leaving a genetic legacy. If there was a certain element of sentimentality, as well—an odd tenderness when he saw Kylo’s growing belly, or felt the baby kicking under his hand—he refused to acknowledge it.

It would be a challenge to care for an infant on board a Star Destroyer—but then, Hux reasoned, that was what nanny droids were for. This could work. He would _make_ it work.

Kylo barely showed until he was six months along, and even then, his bulky outer robes disguised his rounded stomach while he stalked menacingly around the _Finalizer._ In fact, aside from the two medics who handled Kylo’s prenatal care, no one aboard the _Finalizer_ even knew that he was pregnant.

When Kylo finally grew too big to hide the changes, he simply retired to Hux’s quarters—where he had been more or less living, anyway—to wait out the final weeks of the pregnancy. The crew was none the wiser. As far as they knew, Kylo Ren had been off the ship for almost two months, on some undisclosed mission for the Supreme Leader.

Months ago, when they first began discussing plans for the birth, Kylo made it clear that he refused to deliver in medbay, not even a private room. Feeling uncharacteristically accommodating, Hux chose not to fight Kylo on this. It would be simple enough to arrange for the medical crew to attend Kylo here, in their quarters. The environment would be less sterile than medbay, but it would serve, and Kylo could always be transferred in an emergency.

Then Kylo explained that he didn’t want _any_ medics present at all. He wanted to give birth naturally, totally unassisted, which Hux thought was patently absurd. Any number of things could go horribly wrong; giving birth without medical supervision was simply irresponsible.

In the end, they compromised on a single medidroid that could monitor both Kylo and the baby throughout labor and delivery. And in the event of a complication, Hux had secretly programmed the droid to summon a medical crew, Kylo’s wishes be damned.

But Kylo had sent the droid away. He probably did it as soon as Hux left for his shift. How typical.

Hux had not intended to be present for this messy process. Rather, he’d imagined returning after his shift and being handed a clean, swaddled baby. But there was nothing for it now.

At least the droid left the birth kit: a clear plastoid tub that contained assorted medical supplies, including gauze pads, cord clamps, and a bulb syringe to clear the baby’s airways after the birth, among other items.

Hux rolled up his sleeves, snapped on a white latex glove and slicked his fingers with medical-grade lubricant. Then he called for lights at eighty percent. “Lie back,” he told Kylo, approaching the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kylo asked, even as he rolled heavily onto his back and let Hux part his thighs with his ungloved hand.

“Checking your cervix.”

“You’re not a medic,” Kylo said dubiously.

“No, but since you’ve sent the droid away, you’ll have to accept my services.” Hux was trained in field medicine, at least. And besides, he’d done enough research about childbirth to manage this part. He eased two fingers into Kylo’s cunt, up and up, meeting no resistance.

When he reached the cervical opening, he spread his fingers apart, silent gauging the width. Nine centimeters, easily, maybe nine and a half. Kylo was wide open, very nearly ready to push. A weird little thrill rushed through Hux as he thought of it.

“Has your water broken?” Hux asked.

“No. And I told you, I don’t need any help.”

“Yes, yes, childbirth is a very natural and beautiful process, I remember,” Hux said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “I suppose no human has ever died of it, hmm?”

Kylo grumbled something under his breath that Hux didn’t quite catch.

“While you may not care if you hemorrhage,” Hux went on, “it’s in my best interest to keep you alive. And more than that, I won’t have you endangering my child through your stubbornness. Do you hear me?”

“Why, Hux, I didn’t know you cared,” Kylo drawled, half-mocking, as if Hux were the irrational one in this situation. With a sigh, he lay back against the mattress.

For a moment, Hux was entranced by the sight of him. He looked splendid, like an erotic painting, splayed out across the bed, naked and glistening with sweat, thighs spread invitingly, his swollen belly heaving a little with each breath.

Suddenly, Kylo moaned, low in his throat, as his eyes fell shut and his back bowed. Hux guessed it was a contraction. He could see the way Kylo’s belly tensed as his uterus contracted, pushing the baby slowly and inexorably lower in his pelvis. As he watched Kylo ride out the pain, Hux could feel himself getting hard. He shifted from foot to foot, somewhat disconcerted by his body’s response, but intrigued by the possibilities.

Hux peeled off the glove and tossed it aside. Then he reached for Kylo’s pussy again, this time with his bare hand, and without the pretense of a cervical exam. Kylo was warm and responsive as Hux began to stroke the puffy folds of his vulva.

Emboldened, Hux eased two fingers into Kylo again, and then a third. He rocked them gently, in and out. Kylo sighed blissfully as Hux fucked him, arching his back a little and tilting his hips up. Stars, he was wide open, and already dripping wet.

When another contraction came, Hux felt it from the inside. Kylo went tight as a wire, his pussy fluttering and pulsing around Hux’s fingers. Another moan escaped Kylo, different from the ones that came before: breathier, softer.

Hux knew Kylo’s body well enough to know what just happened, but he still had to ask, needed to hear it himself. “Did you just come?”

Kylo nodded faintly, his eyes half-closed. “Mmm. It’s happened a few times since I went into labor.”

“I see.” Hux’s voice was a little unsteady. He’d read about this, months ago, when he first began researching pregnancy and childbirth. It was not unheard of for humans to orgasm during labor. An orgasm was just a series of rhythmic muscle contractions, after all, and so was labor.

But he hadn’t imagined that _Kylo_ might come while in the throes of labor, or that he would look so good when it happened.

Overwhelmed, Hux had to close his eyes for a moment and think of the Death Star to keep from going off untouched. He couldn’t believe the effect all this was having on him. It was too much. 

Kylo said, “I can feel your excitement.”

“What?” Hux’s eyes snapped open, only to see Kylo looking up at him from the bed, propped up on his elbows.

“You’re turned on,” Kylo said. His eyes were heavy-lidded with what looked like a blend of exhaustion and desire. “You like my body like this. You like what’s happening to me.”

“So do you, by the looks of it,” Hux said, deflecting almost as a reflex—but in truth, he _was_ excited, aroused, in a way he could not have anticipated. There was something undeniable erotic about this process. The baby that he had planted inside of Kylo was coming.

A heady rush of pleasure went through Hux at the thought that he had done this to Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren. He had put Kylo in this condition, made him round and full and heavy.

In that moment, Hux felt like he could do anything he wanted to Kylo, anything at all. Kylo belonged to him. And what Hux wanted to do was make him come again.

It didn’t take long. He played with Kylo’s pussy for barely a minute, teasing his stiff, slick clit, and then Kylo was shuddering and gasping again, his orgasm rolling into another contraction that had his eyes rolling back in his head. Meanwhile, Hux pulled out his cock so he could stroke himself properly, one-handed.

Standing there beside the bed, he had a brief, wild urge to just mount Kylo and fuck him like this, while he was wet and open, one last time before the baby came. Kylo’s water hadn’t broken yet, so there would be no risk of infection to the baby—

“I would let you,” Kylo groaned, and it took Hux a moment to realize that he’d been thinking too loudly. Kylo must’ve caught a glimpse of the fantasy. “You can fuck me. It’s okay. I want it. I want—” He broke off with a gasp, as fluid gushed from between his thighs, slick and hot.

That must be his water, finally. Hux was suddenly glad he’d had the forethought to make sure the sheet protector was put on the bed before he left this morning.

Pulling on a fresh glove, Hux pushed two fingers in Kylo’s cunt again. This time, when he found the cervix, he could feel the curve of the baby’s skull, about to descend. “It’s coming,” he announced, withdrawing his fingers. “Get ready to push.”

“I’ll push when my body tells me to,” Kylo replied, in a voice that was almost sullen. “That’s the whole point.”

Hux ignored him. “Do you want to change position?”

Nodding, Kylo said, “I need to sit up a little.”

Hux gathered pillows and arranged them in a pile against the metal headboard, so Kylo could recline against them, propped up halfway. Then he climbed up onto the mattress himself and knelt in front of Kylo. He pushed Kylo’s solid thighs apart, folding his legs so that his knees pointed toward the ceiling and his cunt was accessible. “Better?”

“Better,” Kylo agreed. He closed his eyes and waited for the next contraction. When it came, he pushed with it, making an effortful sound.

Almost an hour passed, with no visible progress, though Kylo insisted that he felt the baby moving lower in his birth canal with each push. Hux stroked himself intermittently, trying to make it last. He was close, very close—and so was Kylo, by the look of him, tense and taut, flushed all over. He was moaning almost continuously now, a series of long, low noises that Hux felt deep in his chest.

Kylo gave a big push, and suddenly, his cunt bloomed around the very top of a dark head, like the petals of a flower opening.

“Here it comes,” Hux said, encouragingly. He could feel his pulse through his whole body, a wild throbbing. “I can see the head. Keep pushing, that’s it—”

Groaning, Kylo bore down again, and the baby began to crown. As the widest part of the skull passed, Kylo’s cunt lips stretching tight around it, the rest of the head slipped out easily. Hux had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming at the sight. He felt abruptly lightheaded.

It took him a moment to remember himself. Then, hurriedly, he reached down to feel around the baby’s neck for the umbilical cord, just in case it had gotten looped there. He felt nothing. Good. No risk of strangulation.

“The head is out,” Hux said, feeling his breath come faster. He began slowly working his cock again, one-handed. His other hand held Kylo’s right leg up and open. This was obscene, all of it. He was shocked by his own behavior, and yet he had no desire to stop. “You’re nearly done.”

Kylo’s only response was a low moan. He was breathing hard through his nose. On the next contraction, he pushed again to pass the shoulders. He strained, thighs shaking with effort, but the baby didn’t budge. “Hux, it’s not—I can’t—”

“Shhh, you’re all right,” Hux said, in a voice that he hoped was vaguely soothing. “The baby’s almost here. I know it hurts, but you’ve got to push.”

The next four minutes seemed to take a year to pass. When the next contraction finally came, Kylo pushed and pushed, moaning loudly, his chin tucked against his breastbone—and then he cried out in either ecstasy or agony, cunt stretching beautifully as the baby’s shoulders slid out, followed by the rest of the body. Another gush of fluid splashed the mattress.

At the same moment, almost involuntarily, Hux came with a shout, spattering the pale curve of Kylo’s belly. The orgasm blinded him. For a moment, he heard nothing but the roar of blood in his ears. And then the baby cried.

The sound startled Hux out of his daze. Just hours ago, he would’ve shuddered in disgust at the mere thought of touching a newborn before it had been thoroughly cleaned—but now, moved by an impulse he couldn’t have anticipated, he picked up the baby with both hands.

A boy. At least, that was Hux’s guess—gender was more complicated than mere anatomy. He was a chubby thing, his skin almost purple and smeared with white fluid, with a considerable amount of dark hair. And he was practically howling, which presumably meant his lungs were healthy. Hux couldn’t stop looking at him.

“Hux,” Kylo said, breathlessly. His voice sounded very far away. “Give him to me. Hux—”

Belatedly, Hux tore his eyes away from the baby. Kylo was flushed down to the middle of his chest, his hair lank with sweat, his eyes dark and shining. He was also reaching for the baby, looking as close to desperate as Hux had ever seen him.

With some reluctance, Hux handed the child over. Kylo immediately gathered the baby against his bare chest, skin on skin. Already, the baby was pinking up.

Hux got up to fetch a blanket from the birth kit. He didn’t want the baby losing too much body heat. He also tucked himself back into his trousers and made a halfhearted effort to smooth his clothes. Stars, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such an intense orgasm—maybe never. Part of him wanted to knock Kylo up again as soon as possible, just for the chance to feel that kind of release again.

The main event was over, but there was much to do. Soon, Kylo would have to expel the placenta. The baby needed to be washed, the cord needed to be clamped and cut—but Hux could summon the medidroid to do that. He would need it to examine Kylo, anyway.

“Stars, Hux, look at him,” Kylo was saying, as Hux approached the bed again, baby blanket in hand. “He’s perfect. I told you he would be. He’s going to be—”

Leaning down impulsively, Hux silenced Kylo with a kiss: hard, messy, possessive. To his surprise, Kylo kissed him back, cupping the back of Hux’s neck with one big, warm hand. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard.

Hux’s mouth opened, but as he and Kylo stared at each other, their new son in the narrow space between them, he found that he had no words for what he wanted to say, for the feeling surging through him like a rush of adrenaline. Maybe Kylo could sense it, though. Maybe Hux didn’t need words.

“Well,” Hux said finally, his voice a little thick. He pushed a few strands of dark hair away from Kylo’s forehead, where they’d stuck to his sweat-damp skin. Then he straightened, in a mostly-futile effort to regain some semblance of professional detachment. “I’m going to send for the droid.”

Kylo made no protest, just wrapped the baby securely in the blanket and went back to fawning over him. Meanwhile, Hux punched in the request on his comm. The droid would arrive within a few minutes.

In the meantime, Hux could stay here: perched on the edge of the bed, beside Kylo, memorizing their new son. The rest could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this whole thing, I'll see you in hell. or [ on tumblr](http://gonna-pop.tumblr.com).


End file.
